Challenging the ordinary 1: Climbing the Everest
by alvinfan209
Summary: Alvin falls in love with Amy Berry, one of the smartest girls in college. Everyone is happy for him, except his best friend Brittany Miller who has a very different opinion about his new 'love'. Rated T.
1. Meeting Amy

**Hi guys I'm back with a new story! I was planinng to write other story but I couldn't resist making this one first. The chipmunks and the chipettes are in college and the six of them are 21 years old. This is the cartoon version by the way.**

**This story was inspired by some episodes of _Two and a half men, Friends _and _Scrubs, _so maybe you will see some lines from those shows. Sorry for any grammar (horror)mistake.**

**Disclaimer for all the story: I don't own anything except Amy Berry, Marshall the janitor man and the plotline.**

* * *

><p>"Jean could you pass me the ketchup?" Asked the 21 years old Simon.<p>

"Sure, here." Jeanette gave him the ketchup and continue eating her food. It was friday night and five chipmunk were at Theo's and Simon's place, like every friday night (and almost everyday). The six chipmunks had the keys of the three rooms that beong to them.

When the chipmunks and the chipettes arrived college they were lucky that they were all together. The chipettes shared a room (room A17), Simon and Theodore shared another room next to the chipettes (room A18), and in room A19 was Alvin's place. He managed to get a room all for himself.

"Theo, Ellie, this food is delicious." Brittany said. She was studying fashion designing and she was pretty good. College was great for her, at exception of homework.

"Thanks." Theodore and Eleanor responded at the same time. When college started, they became a couple. In fact, they became the first couple in the group. The were both studying culinary arts and they loved it.

"So, Jean how was class?"

"It was great Simon, I am starting to think I'm the best in the class." She was right, Jeanette was the best in her class. She was going to be a great psycologist in the future. Simon was also the best in his class, he was studying physics and he was brilliant. They both became a couple two months after Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin and Brittany were the only ones in the group that weren't together.

"When is Alvin bringing the movie?" Eleanor asked. They were supposed to watch a movie and he was late, one hour late.

"I'm sure he's coming." Brittany answered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

_I'm late, I'm late, I'm late._ "Maybe if I run faster I could be on time." Said Alvin. One year ago, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes stopped performing, except Alvin. He became a solo artist and was an overnight success. He was currently studying music marketing because he knew he wasn't going to perform at big stadiums forever.

He was running very fast but he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey cupcake, why are you running so fast? Do you wanna pee and you're afraid of ruin your diapers?" Marshall said. He was the janitor man and he was always annoying Alvin.

"No, I was supposed to buy a movie and come back to my brothers' but I started flirting with some girls and lost track of time, and now I am late." He quickly said.

"Sorry, did you say something cupcake? I couldn't understand anything after 'I am a moron and a baby'." He chuckled.

Normally if someone said something like that to Alvin, he would kick his but and problem solve. But he didn't do anything with Marshall because he was just to weird.

"I have no time for this Marshall, I'm late and stressed because of you. And stop calling me 'cupcake'." Alvin sternly said.

"Okay, cupcake."

Alvin groaned and just continue running. "See ya cupcake."

"Yeah, yeah, see ya Marshall." Alvin whispered.

He finally reached room A18. With his key he opened the door and was greeted with glares from his friends.

"Just on time, right guys?" He nerviously asked.

Simon answered him "Sure Alvin, if by 'on time' you mean one hour late!"

"Okay guys I'm sorry. Now lets watch the movie." He put the DVD and sit on his spot.

Everyone had a spot in the living room, they always sit in the same positions no matter what. The big couch in front of the tv was the spot of the chipettes, Jeanette at the left, Eleanor at the middle and Brittany at the right of the couch. Theodore and Simon always sit at a small couch at the left of the one were the chipettes sit. And Alvin just sit on the floor next to Brittany's spot.

"What movie are we watching?" Theodore asked.

"Men in black II."

"Great I LOVE that movie." Brittany exclaimed.

"Oh and Simon, I need you to come with me to the campus' coffee shop tomorrow I wanna show you something."

"Sure Alvin."

* * *

><p>The next day at the coffee shop...<p>

Simon was getting frustrated, Alvin had told him to meet him at the coffee shop at ten o'clock and it was now 12. He was preparing to leave when Alvin miraculously appeared at the last minute.

"Alvin you're late." Simon said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Want some coffee?" He asked.

Simon looked at him with an 'are you crazy?' look. "NO. I don't want coffee, I want to know why told me to come here."

Alvin started looking around the coffee shop. After a couple of minutes he smirked and pointed at a girl reading a book the back of the coffee shop. She had long, dark hair and green eyes. She was studying physics and was one of the smartest girls in college. But in the eyes of Alvin she was just hot.

"You told me to come here just to watch... Amy Berry drinking coffee?" Simon asked, more upset than confused.

"Yes Si. She comes here every weekend and you know her cause she's in your class, so tell me about her."

"Oh, you want me to tell you about her?" Simon said sarcastically. Alvin nodded. "Okay, she is Amy Berry from my physics class, she is smart and out of your league."

Alvin frowned. "What? Come on Si, what girl could resist the love doctor?" Alvin's frown turned into a smirk.

"Maybe a girl with brains." Simon snapped and Alvin frowned again.

"Just sit there and watch the master at work." Alvin told Simon.

He walked towards her and sit on a chair next to Amy. "Seville, Alvin Seville."

"Not interested."Amy snapped not even looking at him.

Alvin was confused but he continued. "Well, a pretty girl like you must have a pretty name."

"As I said I am not interested." She snapped.

Alvin turned around and sit on an empty chair far away from Amy with a blank expression. Simon slowly approached to him.

"Geez Alvin that was great!" He sarcastically exclaimed.

"No no no this is not over." _This is impossible._ He could not believe it, no girl had ever rejected him. Except some girl that left him for someone taller when he was eight, but without counting her he was never rejected before.

"Come on Alvin, it's over." Said Simon crossing his arms.

"No, Simon you don't understand. Girls are like mountains, you must _climb _them until you reach the sweet top." Alvin said like if he was a teacher.

"And by 'top' you mean sex."

"Exactly."

"Wow, I can't believe we are even related." Simon sighed.

"Geez Si I love you too." Alvin said sarcastically. " She is my _Everest_ and I am going to clim her because I am Alvin Seville." Alvin walked towards Amy one more time but before he could say something...

"You again? Okay, I'm out of here." And with that she left the coffee shop.

"OUCH. That hurt, good one cupcake." Marshall appeared from nowhere and made Alvin groaned.

"Get lost Marshall I have no time for this." Marshall chuckled and left.

"So now it's over?" Asked a very tired Simon.

"No, sooner or later she will come back and when she does I will be here." Alvin said to himself more than to his brother. _It's not over yet._

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be more interesting I promise. So, what do you think will happen: will Alvin get the girl or not? what will Brittany say about Alvin's new 'obsession'?<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**See ya!**


	2. The talk

**Okay, sorry for my stupid mistake. But here it is chapter 2 of climbing the Everest. Sorry for any grammar mistake. What will happen between Alvin and Amy? Read and find out.**

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later...<em>

"Hey guys. I brought dinner." Said Theodore holding a bag of chinese dinner as he closed the door behind him looking at the floor.

"Hi." They greeted. They were watching tv sitting on their spots (as always).

"Wait Theo, how did you know we were all here?" Simon asked, by the fact that Theodore was looking at the floor. "And why are you looking at the floor?"

"First, Simon you live here. And you guys are ALWAYS here. Second, I think someone stained the carpet." He answered. They all looked at the floor and yes, the carpet was stained.

"Oh, Alvin told me that the janitor man did that." Said Brittany.

"Why did he stained it?" Asked Eleanor.

"Alvin told me not to worry about it. By the way, where was he going? He seemed pretty anxious, is he okay?"

Everybody looked at each other before answering to Brittany. Simon had told everybody about Alvin's new 'target' and they all know Brittany was 'secretly' in love with Alvin. For them it was obious. She and Alvin have been best friends for almost 13 years now and she was always staring at him when he was not looking.

Jeanette decided to tell her. "Brittany, you'll see... Simon told us that Alvin met Amy, a girl from Simon's physiscs class and that he have been following her for the past two weeks."

They all expected Brittany to freak out or something but she seem pretty relaxed. "So, he is always after some random girl..." She started to frown. "We know that, after... one night... he will dump her and everything will be back to normal." She finished.

"I don't think so Britt, he seemed really interested in that girl Amy."Simon said.

"Oh, in that case good for him." _I hope you're wrong._

There was an awkward silence until Eleanor decided to change topics but she couldn't think of anything. "Sooo... the carpet, it's really stained right?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the coffee shop...<p>

_Where is she? She always comes here at 7. _He had been following Amy for two weeks and nothing. She always told him to go away and that she wasn't interested in him. Also, Alvin noticed that Amy was always alone. Perhaps, she had no friends and that's why she pushed him away.

Finally, Alvin saw Amy walking into the coffee shop. But as soon she noticed him she turned and walked away. Alvin couldn't take it anymore, he promised himself he was going to _climb_ Amy and for god sake he was going to. He started following her while holding his imaginary walky talky.

"Alvin to basecamp, Alvin to basecamp, this is more difficult than I thought. But I'm going to reach the top no matter what."

When he finally reached her he grabbed her by the wrist. She tried to free herself but his grip was too strong.

"What do you want? If you continue stalking me no matter who you you are, I'm going to sue you." Amy said, almost yelling.

"Why are you always pushing me away?" Alvin asked. "Because I know you. You are just a player, you don't care for anyone else but yourself. You wanna know why am I saying this? Because for the last year everytime I walked into this shop I saw you with a different girl and I could sometimes see how you broke those girls hearts." Amy said, leaving a pretty surprise Alvin.

Alvin was silent for minutes. He was thinking about everything Amy had just told him and he found out that she was right. Since highschool, even since he was a little kid, everytime he had a girlfriend he would cheat on her. He was really a horrible human (chipmunk) being. God he hated himself at that moment, he felt that he was the worst living thing on earth.

"You're right." He said when he was able to spoke. "I'm a terrible guy, but what about you? You are always at a corner reading all alone. Don't you have friends or anything? I may be a stupid player, but at least I have friends. Unlike you, you're a loner." He finished and to his surprise, Amy bursted into tears.

It wasn't his intention to make her cry but she started it_. Oh god what do I do now?_

"Listen, I didn't want to..." "No."Amy interrupted. "You're right. I-I-I don't have any friends on this college. And, as you can imagine, I don't have a boyfriend either. I haven't had a boyfriend since highschool." She started crying again.

Then Alvin had an idea. "Well, I can see that you need more company and I need a..." He took a big breath. "... serious relationship. So, do you want to go on a date next saturday?"

Amy first thought that he was making fun of her but then she saw his deep-blue eyes and realized he was being sincere.

"Fine." She said.

"HEY! It was just an idea you don't have to... wait, you said 'fine'?" She nodded. "Oh, well in that case... what about a movie?" He asked smiling.

"That sounds great." Amy answered, also smiling.

20 MINUTES LATER...

Alvin was walking happily towards his brothers' room. He was so happy, he just got the number of the girl he most wanted to be with. He just spent the best 20 minutes of his life talking and laughing with Amy. He saw Marshall and decided to tell him the news.

"Hey Marshall guess what. I got a date with Amy Berry. What da ya think?" He asked smiling.

"I think that I don't know what the heck you're talking about and I don't really care. But I know that a pink clad chipette said she wanted to talk to you."

Alvin was a little confused now. He knew that by pink clad chipette he meant Brittany. "Okay, thanks Marshall see ya later." He then continue walking.

* * *

><p>"So Simon, where do you think Alvin is?" Theodore asked his brother. He was worried because it was late and Alvin didn't show up, maybe he just went to his room and fell asleep.<p>

Simon saw that Theodore was worried. "Alvin? Well... he..." Alvin entered the room with a big smile. "Hey guys guess what?" "He is right here. Hi Alvin, why so happy?"

Alvin didn't say anything. Instead he showed him Amy's number.

"What is that?" Asked Theodore.

"Oh my god this Amy's number. Alvin how did you get this? Did you steal her cellphone or something?"

"What? no. She gave it to me. Simon, Simon I am not jocking she gave me her number."

Theodore noticed something on Alvin's back. "Wait Alvin, what is on your back." It was a paper with a message on it. Alvin read it.

"_I'm a moron and a baby _oh Marshall I hate you!" He yelled.

"Who is Marshall?"

"No one Theo. No if you excuse me I have to work on my new song so see ya later."

"Wait Alvin, so you are going on a date with her?" Asked Simon. He still couldn't believe that Amy Berry, one of the smartest girls in the whole college, was having a date with Alvin.

"Yes Si, in case you still don't believe me. See ya tomorrow guys." Said Alvin.

"See ya." They both sais before Alvin left towards his room.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_One wild night  
>Blinded by the moonlight<br>One wild night  
>24 hours of midnight<br>One wild night_

_... _"Uhmm, how do I continue? ... Got it!"

Alvin was working on his new song in silence, but his silence was interrupted because one of his top shelves broke and fell to the ground. _Perfect, that's what I needed. Now I have to repair it, great. I bet Marshall did it just to annoy me. Speaking of Marshall, why did he told me that Brittany wanted to talk to me? And what does she wants to talk about?_

* * *

><p><em>I really need to talk to Alvin. Why did Simon say he was kinda obsessed with this Amy? This is just some random girl and he will soon realize he belongs with me and no one else. He must realize it.<em>

Brittany was now in front of Alvin's place (it wasn't far at all, it was next to her and her sisters room). She slowly opened the door and before she could say anything, she saw him. She saw him trying to do something with a shelf, she didn't care about that. She was lost in another world. Why? Because she was seeing Alvin trying to do something with a shelf, shirtless and sweating. She was staring at his muscular chest, strong arms and his nice abs.

Alvin soon noticed her in the room and stop working on the shelf. "Hey Britt, wazzup."

She didn't answer, she kept staring at his muscular body. "Britt, are you ok?"

"Y-y-e-eah, yes I'm fine."

He put a red t-shirt on. "So, I heard you want to talk to me about something." He asked. _Well, time to find out._

_Okay relax, just tell ask him about this girl casually and he will not suspect anything. _"At dinner Simon told us about this girl..." "Amy." "Yes, Amy. So, is anything happening between you two?" _God, what a stupid question._

"No nothing. We are going to the movies next Saturday." Said Alvin, a bit uncomfortable.

"A date? Like a normal date?" She asked. Alvin laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"What I meant was: the movies, next Saturday? Why so... formal?"

Alvin was getting really uncomfortable with this conversation. "I don't know Britt, she's.. special ya know. She's not like any other girl I've dated before."

Brittany felt devastated. She knew what he meant, he was falling for that girl Amy. That was not fair, she had been friends with Alvin for 13 years and he never asked her for a date. Then he meets Amy and he falls in love with her inmediatly. Life was not fair.

"Well, that's great Alvin. I-I-I have to go, Ellie is calling me." "But I didn't hear anything." "But I did. Bye." She sternly said and left the room leaving a very confussed Alvin.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 2. Alvin finally has a date with Amy, and poor Brittany. Is Brittany right? Is Alvin falling for Amy? You will know in the next chapter. Review please!<strong>

**The part of the song in this chapter was from _One wild night _by _Bon Jovi._**

**See ya!**


	3. A drunken girl and a good sleep

**I'm back with chapter 3 guys! Sorry for the wait.**

**A/N: I've been searching for the AATC episode _Legend of sleeping Brittany _but I can't find it anywhere. Could someone please send me a link or something? Thank you.**

**By the way, the first trailer of Alvin and the chipmunks chip-wrecked has been realised. Watch it now on Youtube!**

**IMPORTANT: If you see something like this: _/ "I liked it." Alvin said. /_ That represents a short flashback. This is important for some future chapters.**

**Okay, let's continue this story.**

* * *

><p>"So, did you like the movie?" Alvin asked Amy as both entered Alvin's place.<p>

"To be honest, not so much, because some of the background information of the movie was wrong. See, in 1976 there were not..." She started talking about something that Alvin just didn't pay attention to.

For Alvin, the date was great. He and Amy had a nice time chatting and making jokes (Alvin mostly) during the movie. Probably he and Amy didn't have a lot in common, but that didn't mean that they couldn't enjoy each others company.

But, not everything was perfect. Amy could be... a bit jelouse.

_/ "Hey Alvin." Greeted a couple of girls as Alvin and Amy passed by._

_"Hey." He simply said. And out of the blue Amy took a soda, opened it, put it inside of one of the girls' purse and runned away, pulling Alvin with her while the girl screamed. /_

And she could also be... dangerous.

_/ "Amy, let's go. The movie is about to start." He put a hand over Amy's shoulder. She didn't hear him so, she fastly turned around and throw a punch to her "atacker's" face. Alvin was able to dogde Amy's fist._

_"What the hell was that?" He almost yelled._

_"Oops, sorry." She said as she smiled shyly at him. /_

Okay, maybe Amy wasn't perfect but what about him? He was way far from perfection. After all, he wasn't use to be in a formal relationship.

"Alvie? Alvie?" Amy's voice made him snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Wait a minute, Alvie?" He asked.

"Yes, we're a couple now so I can call you Alvie. Can't I?"

_We are a couple now? Like boyfriend and girlfriend? _He gulped and sighed. "Sure, you can call me Alvie." He smile, but was more like a nervious smile.

She made a sexy smile. "Well in that case, Alvie..." She put her arms around Alvin's neck. "What do you wanna do now?" She whispered in a sexy tone.

Alvin frowned. "Wait a minute, you said you hated me because I was a player, and now you want to have sex in the first date." _Cause I don't mind ya know? _Of course, he didn't say the last part.

_/ "Why are you always pushing me away?" Alvin asked. "Because I know you. You are just a player, you don't care for anyone else but yourself. You wanna know why am I saying this? Because for the last year everytime I walked into this shop I saw you with a different girl and I could sometimes see how you broke those girls hearts." /_

"I didn't trust you then. But I've changed my mind." She answered. "Well in that case..." Alvin kissed Amy passionately. She softly moaned as their tongues met. "Wait here while I put more comfortable clothes." Amy said as she walked towards Alvin's bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Alvin made one of his famouse smirks while putting out his imaginary walky talky. "Alvin to basecamp, Alvin to basecamp, I can see the top and it's beautiful." He then heard the someone knocking the door.

_Simon, if it's you to ruin my moment I swear I'm gonna kick your ass. _He opened the door and froze immediately. Standing in front of him was a blonde girl, obiously drunk, with a sexy looked on her eyes.

"Hey, Alvin. I-I-I..." She looked like she was going to vomit. _My god, she's really wasted. _Alvin though. "I was walking around and I-I want some party, so... so... I came here." She didn't expect an answered from Alvin, she just walked inside the room and passed out on the couch.

Alvin just stood there with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to do so he just put out once again his imaginay walky talky. "Alvin to basecamp, Alvin to basecamp... SOS, SOS, help me please." He exclaimed.

And to get things worse, Amy burst into the room in her underwear with a sexy smile. But her smile soon faded. "What is this!" She yelled angrily, looking at the drunken blonde laying on the couch.

_This is really bad._ Alvin though.

* * *

><p>Brittany was getting ready for bed. Her sisters had been asleep for two hours now, but she couldn't get any sleep.<p>

She had spent this whole week thinking about Alvin, and how she hoped his date with Amy wasn't great as he had been hoping and saying on each conversation they had on Simon and Theodore's place. But, what was she thinking? She was wishing her best friend (and the love of her life) a terrible date. That wasn't nice. If he was happy, then she was happy. Or at least she will try to be happy. After all, she wasn't a bad person.

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME AND..." _She heard a girl screaming at the top of her lungs. She was confussed at first but after realizing what was happening she couldn't help but smirk.

_Now I can sleep. _She tought as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"... this is unbelievable. And I was stupid enough to believe you could be a good boyfriend. I mean, look at me! I'm so stupid." Amy burst into tears. Alvin was standing there, not knowing what to do.<p>

_This is all my fault. _He thought. _Wait, this not my fault. That girl, whoever she is, just walked in and passed out. This is great! For the first time in my life this is not my fault. _He smirked, but his smik faded when he realized that Amy was crying in front of him.

"Look Amy, believe it or not this is not my fault. That girl was drunk and just walked inside all of the sudden." She looked at him still not believing him. "I don't even know who the hell she is. I love you, I don't want to see you sad. Maybe..."

"What did you say?"Asked Amy, looking at Alvin with bright eyes.

Alvin hesitaded before answering. "Thaaat... I don't want to see you sad?"

Amy smiled at Alvin."No, before that." Her smile became brighter.

Alvin gulped. He already knew what she was talking about. "I-I-I-I lo-ove yo-u-u you." He (very) slowly said.

Amy didn't say anything. She just smiled and gave Alvin a quick kiss on the cheek as she went towards the blonde's body. "Can you help me here? Alvie?"

"Sure." He said smiling. They both lifted the blonde's body and went towards the door. Alvin opened the door. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Nowhere." She simply said. She then literally throw the body to the ground, outside Alvin's place. She then closed the door.

"We can't leave her outside like a bag of crap." "Sure we can."Amy answered. "She kissed him passionately. "You are only mine. And I love you too Alvie. I'm so happy."

Alvin smiled. "Well, I'm not so happy. I hurt you and I wanna make it up to you." He said flirtatiously. "Do you have plans for the rest of the weekend?" He asked. Amy shook her head. Alvin lifted her and carried her brydal style towards his bedroom. "Good, because we are not leaving till Monday." He said in a sexy voice that made Amy blush.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the end of chapter 3. Poor Brittany, when she finds out that everything is okay between Alvin and Amy... well, you'll see. Looks like Alvin is in love, isn't he? Who will the rest of the gang react when he tells them? You'll have to wait for the next chapter 'Big news: Simon's new theory'.<strong>

**Don't forget to more reviews I receive, the faster I update.**

**See ya!**


	4. Big news: Simon's new theory

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 4! You probably realized that I changed the title. Yes, I'm making a kind of a hole series of this. For more information check out my profile.**

**Now is time for Alvin to tell the rest of the gang about his new girlfriend. Let's see how they react. Sorry for any grammar mistake. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

Alvin Seville slowly opened the door and entered his brothers' place. He was a little pale because of... the little fun he had with Amy last weekend. Amy decided to stay in Alvin's place for a couple of hours to have some rest.

The teachers were on strike so nobody had classes that day.

Alvin was greeted with glares from 4 chipmunks. All in their pijamas and with messy hair.

"Hey guys, guess what happened last weekend?" Alvin asked, totally ignoring the glares from everyone else.

"You were with that Amy girl, we know." Eleanor agrily responded.

"How? Are you spying on me or something?" "No Alvin, you are forgetting the fact that we all live next to you." Simon said and the others nodded.

"We could... hear stuff." Jeanette said. "Yes, I heard stuff that I wish I would never heard them in my life." Theodore said with disturb but funny look on his face.

Alvin laughed nerviously. "Guess that you couldn't sleep, right?" Everyone wanted to kill Alvin at this very moment, including someone that was not in the room.

"Hey, were is Brittany." Alvin asked. "Brittany... well she went to the coffee shop extremely angry. Because she wanted to be in a quiet place." _At least that's what she said. _Jeanette thought. Alvin nodded, a little confused.

"So, this girl Amy, you are not seeing her anymore right?" Eleanor asked. _For the sake of Brittany please say no._

"Yes." _Darn it. _Thought Eleanor. "Of course I am seeing her again, she's my girlfriend." Alvin exclaimed as if what he was saying the most obious thing in the world.

"But what about your little speech saying that girls were just some mountain you needed to climb?" Simon asked, making Jeanette and Eleanor feel offended.

"People change Si. She's diferent, she's special. In fact, I came here to tell you guys the news."Alvin said and everyone seemed confused.

"I'm in love with Amy." He finished. Everyone's jaws fell to the floor, they weren't specting that at all. In their minds it was most probably that Alvin would say 'Hey guys I killed a dragon!' rather than 'I am in love.'

"A-a-al-lvin are you OK?" Asked Theodore, worried that his brother was alucinating.

"Are you sure?" He put a paw over Alvin's forehead. "I think you've got a fever."

"Theo, I'm fine." Alvin chuckled, but then he frowned when Theodore slapped him.

"What the hell was that? Tell me!" Alvin ordered.

"Sorry, just wanted to see if you was alucinating or something. Let's see." He slapped Alvin again, and again; and Alvin's face just got angrier and angrier.

"Uhmm... Theo, I think you should stop doing that." Simon warned Theodore because he knew his big brother had a bad temper.

Theodore turned to Simon. "Why?" He the turned to Alvin again and saw his fist getting closed to his face.

10 minutes later...

"... and that's what happened between Amy and I." Alvin finished explaining how he got his date with Amy and how his date turned out.

"That's great Alvin." Jeanette happily said. In fact, everyone was happy in the room. Everyone except Theodore, who was holding an ice pack over his black eye.

"Yeah yeah... very happy." Theodore sarcastically said.

"By the way, sorry for punching your boyfriend Ellie." "Don't worry Alvin, he got it deserved this time." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah I think I did." Theodore admitted.

"Oh Alvin." Simon said. "Before you arrived, I was telling everyone about my new physics theory. I named the 'Seville theory'. You know, in the universe.."

"Nobody cares Simon." Alvin coldly said, but then he started laughing.

"But, in the uni..." "So Alvin tell us more about Amy." Theodore quickly said.

Alvin sighed. "I don't know what to tell you guys, I love everything about her. I love her voice, her auburn hair, her ice-blue eyes.."

"You mean dark hair and geen eyes." Eleanor interrupted. "I think I've seen her once and I'm sure she had dark hair and green eyes."

"Oh yeah, you see! I'm so in love with her that my mind is like crazy and I'm confusing things." He happily exclaimed.

"Hey guys I'm back... oh, hi Alvin." Greeted Brittany, she was wearing a lot of make up so no one would realized she had been crying.

"Hey Britt." Alvin said as he hugged Bittany.

Brittany was taken by surprise but then she got lost in the strong arms of Alvin. She was suddenly in a good mood again. "Why so happy?"

"I'm in love with Amy." He said. Just like that her good mood desappeared. "Oh..." She forced a tiny smile at him. "That's... great Alvin."

She looked calmed and cool in the outside, but in the insede she was dying. Just the fact that Alvin mentioned that some random girl was special killed her. But hearing Alvin saying that he was in love with this random girl was just too much. She decided that the only way to remain calmed was changing subjects.

"Simon why don't you tell us more about about your new theory?" She asked Simon.

"Sure." Simon said. Everyone (except Jeanette) sighed. Little they knew that someone was about to knock the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was shorter than the others, but don't worry the others will be longer. Now, who has auburn hair and ice-blue eyes? If you want to know what will happen next, you'll have to wait to next chapter: 'Alvin the chef'. Please review!<strong>

**See ya!**


	5. Alvin the chef

**Hey! This is chapter 5 of Challenging the Ordinary 1: Climbing the Everest. The six chipmunks receive surprising news and Alvin is given a really special gift. Read and find out what will happen next! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Simon why don't you tell us more about your new theory?" She asked Simon.<em>

_"Sure." Simon said. Everyone (except Jeanette) sighed. Little they knew that someone was about to knock the door._

"Finally." Simon sighed. "You see, in the un..."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"OHH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME." Exclaimed furiuos Simon. He angrily opened the door.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, JUST ... oh... h-h-h-hi D-d-dave." Said a now nervious Simon.

Dave Seville watch his blue clad son with a curious look on his face. "Simon, are you ok?" He asked.

"Dave you see, I well, uhmmm..." He sighed. "Yes I'm fine."

"Hey Dave!" Greeted the rest of the gang. After giving each munk a hug, he took a letter out of his pocket.

"It's nice seeing you all, but I'm afraid I have some bad news. Do you remember aunt Rachel?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"She used to visit us when you were babies so you girls don't know her." He looked at his boys. "Come on boys, she was the one who prepared that delicious orange and salami cake with her secret recipe." Explained Dave Seville.

"Now I remember her, I've always wanted that secret recipe." Said Theodore.

"Well the bad news is that aunt Rachel passed away." Dave said. Everyone seemed a bit sadder, but not so much because they weren't that close to their aunt and the girls didn't even know her.

"So... thats all? WOW Dave that is sooo shocking." Said sarcastically Alvin. He personally didn't care so much about his aunt, yes, he was a bit insensitive sometimes.

"I'm glad you asked Alvin." Said Dave, ignoring Alvin's sarcastic tone. "In her testament, it says that she wants you to have this." He said while giving Alvin a card. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys but I have to go back to work. See you on christmas." He waved at the six chipmunks and left.

"So Alvin, what is in that card?" Asked Jeanette. Alvin started reading the card. When he finished, his jaw fell to the floor.

"What does it say?" Asked a very concerned Brittany. "It's the orange and salami cake recipe." He said. Everyone gasped, and Theodore seemed to be the most affected. "T-t-that can't be truth! I am the chef of the family, not you." He approached his eldest brother. "Please Alvin, give it to me." He said as he tried to take the card from aunt Rachel out of Alvin's hands. But he put away the card and lightly pushed Theodore, after all he was stronger than him so he found the situation very funny.

"Whoa looks like Theo is jelous." He teased while pushing him one more time. "Please Alvin give it to me!" He begged/yelled. Alvin just kept teasing his brother as he carefully read the recipe, when he finished reading the recipe three times he just kept teasing Theodore. Eleanor snicked behind him and took the card out of his hands and handed it to Theodore.

"Hey! That's not fair Ellie." He exclaimed. "Sorry Alvin, but you know Theodore deeserves it, not you." She simply said.

"Finally." Said Theodore happily. "Wait!" Alvin yelled and Theodore lifted his head to look at him. "Theodore, Theodore, Theodore... are you really gonna read that recipe that our dead aunt wanted, with her last breath, me and only me to know that recipe? The only way to make our dead aunt happy and me sad would be destroying the letter, but come on Theo you wouldn't do that." He said, exagerating his 'dramatic tone'.

Theodore gulped as a wave of insecurity took over him, but then he smirked. "Well, I am not going to read it. But at least I am going to destroy this recipe so you can't have it." Theodore said as he literaly ate the card. "How was that Alvin?" He said as Simon faced-palmed. _Alvin you are an evil genius. _He thought.

"Thanks for destroying the card bro, because I memorized the recipe, so now it's all in my head now. You see, I realized that Eleanor would be on your side, so I memorized the recipe before she took it out of my hand. And after that I said the exact words to stop you from reading the recipe and even better, you destryed it. Oh I'm so awesome." He proudly explained his plan as he chuckled. Brittany just looked at him with dreamly eyes. _He's cute and smart._ She thought.

Theodore sighed heavily. Eleanor put a hand on his shoulder. Alvin now felt a little guilty, but he knew how to cheer Theodore up.

"Well, I'm going to my room to prepare some of that cake. Who wants some?" Alvin asked and everyone said 'ME' inmediatly. Theodore spoke louder, which made Eleanor giggle.

Alvin started walking towards the door, but he forgot about the big stain on the carpet, wich was still wet. He slipped and fell with a loud THUD!

xxxxxx

_THUD!_

Marshall, who was mopping the floor, smirked. "I knew cupcake would fall sooner or later." He proudly said.

* * *

><p>Alvin Sevile was facing the big audience while he sang one of his greatest hits so far.<p>

_..._

_God must hate me_  
><em>I wanna go home <em>  
><em>God must hate me <em>  
><em>I wanna go home. Sing!<em>  
>Audience: God must hate me<br>I wanna go home  
><em>God must hate me<em>  
><em>I wanna go home. Come on!<em>  
>Audience: God must hate me<br>I wanna go home

_You can't save me _  
><em>God must hate me now!<em>

"THANK YOU." Yelled Alvin at his fans as they cheered. "Don't worry people I'm not done yet. Right here right now I'm going to sing a new song! I hope you like it." The whole stadium got even wilder than they already were. Music started playing as Alvin danced seductively at his fangirls.

_It's a hot night, the natives are restless_  
><em>We're sweating by the light of the moon<em>  
><em>There's a voodoo mojo brewing at the go-go<em>  
><em>That could knock a witch off her broom<em>

_We slither on in and shed our skin_  
><em>Make our way into the bump and the grind<em>  
><em>So I'm passing by, she gives me the eye<em>  
><em>So I stop to give her a light<em>

_One wild night (blinded by the moonlight)_  
><em>One wild night (24 hours of midnight)<em>  
><em>One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone<em>  
><em>And she left my heart with vertigo)<em>  
><em>One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night<em>

_Havin' as much fun as you can in your clothes_  
><em>Margarita had me feelin' alright<em>  
><em>It just might be that I found religion<em>  
><em>I've been on my knees for half of the night<em>  
><em>Then I'm rolling the bones with jimmy 'no dice'<em>  
><em>Gonna take him for a couple weeks' pay<em>  
><em>Man, if you lose this roll I take your girlfriend home<em>  
><em>So I stopped<em>  
><em>But you're not gonna believe who comes walking out<em>

_One wild night (blinded by the moonlight)_  
><em>One wild night (24 hours of midnight)<em>  
><em>One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone<em>  
><em>And she left my heart with vertigo)<em>  
><em>One wild night (hey, c'est la vie)<em>  
><em>One wild night (welcome to the party)<em>  
><em>One wild night (life is for the living so<em>  
><em>You gotta live it up, come on let's go)<em>  
><em>One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night<em>

Alvin lifted one of the girls in the audience and pulled her towards the stage. He danced with the confused but charmed fan and, out of the blue, he kissed her. After 5 seconds he broked the kiss. The girl fainted and fell backwards, but she was caught by some people of the public.

_Na na nana nana na na nana na na... OHHHHH!_

_One wild night (blinded by the moonlight)_  
><em>One wild night (24 hours of midnight)<em>  
><em>One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone<em>  
><em>And she left my heart with vertigo)<em>  
><em>One wild night (hey, c'est la vie)<em>  
><em>One wild night (welcome to the party)<em>  
><em>One wild night (life if for the living so<em>  
><em>You gotta live it up, come on let's go)<em>  
><em>One wild, one wild, one wild, one..<em>

_One wild night (4x)_  
><em>One wild night blinded by the moonlight<em>  
><em>One wild night 24 hours of midnight<em>  
><em>One wild night stepped into the twilight zone for<em>  
><em>One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night.<em>

"Thank you! Good night!"

* * *

><p>"Good job Alvin, as always." Congatulated a tall guy with dark glasses.<p>

"Thanks Charlie." He replied his manager. Alvin avoided as best as he could the press and the screaming fans. He managed to arrive to his car in one piece.

"Hey Amy, how was I?" He asked his girlfriend. Amy didn't answer him. She slapped him all across his face. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU... YOU TWO TIMING JERK?" She yelled/asked.

Alvin knew what she meant.

_/ Alvin lifted one of the girls in the audience and pulled her towards the stage. He danced with the confused but charmed fan and, out of the blue, he kissed her. After 5 seconds he broked the kiss. The girl fainted and fell backwards, but she was caught by some people of the public. /_

_I'm in big trouble. _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the end of chapter 5. Looks like Alvin is in big trouble...<strong>

**Will Alvin admit his mistake and beg for forgiveness? Will Amy dump Alvin? And, is she the girl everyone thinks she is? Well, you will have to wait. ****I AM SO SORRY for the long wait, but you know, school and stuff... but now I'm on vacation so I have more time to update faster.**

**The songs were: Part of 'God must hate me' by 'Simple plan' and 'One wild night' by 'Bon Jovi'. **

**See ya!**


	6. You can live here, but can't sit here

**Readers: Is it a plane? Is it a bird? NO, it's...**

**Me: Yes it's a bird, now turn to your computers cause I just updated.**

**Hey guys, I'm back. Please don't hate me for taking too long updating this. I know I promised I would update this story last weekend and it's already wednesday... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Well, finally here it is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"HOW DARE YOU! YOU.." <em>

"Wow, that's quite a fight, isn't it?" Said Jeanette.

"Poor Alvin, I mean he just wanted a serious relationship and now he is in big trouble." Said saddly Theodore. Eleanor looked at him with furious eyes.

"How can you be on Alvin's side? You saw him during his concert, he KISSED another girl Theo." She sternly told him as Simon joined the conversation.

"Yes Theodore, you know Alvin. He was going to cheat on her sooner or later, but during a concert? In front of everyone?" Simon stated with a hint of disapproval in his vioce.

Jeanette fastly turned her head towards Simon. "Simon! He is your brother! I think everyone deserves a second chance, even Alvin. He is probably heartbroken right now."

Suddenly, the four chipmunks started a rude verbal fight about which group was right about Alvin's situation. Eleanor and Simon against Jeanette and Theodore.

_After several minutes..._

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Brittany as the four chipmunks stopped fighting and turned to the pink clad chipette, who had her ear sticked to the door. "You were spying the conversation the entire time?" Asked Eleanor.

"Only the first part of the fight. But there is no time for that. He is coming." She exclaimed. In a split of second everyone were 'casually watching tv' and 'having an interesting conversation' sitting on their usual spots.

"Hey guys." Said Alvin. He simply walked inside the room and, after a big sigh, sit on his usual spot (the floor, next to Brittany's spot).

_Please, let them be quiet and not talk about my fight with Amy. _Was all on Alvin's mind. Everyone went extremelly quiet. Not a word was heard inside the room for minutes.

"So Alvin, how was the fight with Amy?" Asked Brittany out of nowhere, making everyone groaned. Brittany lowered her head so she was now looking at Alvin.

Alvin looked at the rest of the gang. "We fought for like half an hour and... I convinced her to stay with me." He told the others.

"HOW?" Asked the other five chipmunks together, Brittany's voice seemed to be stronger than the others.

Alvin just smirked. "With a bit of natural charm of course." "Alvin..." Said Simon. "ALRIGHT, I begged her to stay." Alvin admitted. The five chipmunks just nodded their heads. "Where is she now?" Asked Jeanette.

"She's preparing her stuff to move in..." He said.

"With you?" Asked Theodore. Alvin looked nerviously at the chipettes. "Well, you see guys she doesn't have any friends so she lives alone. I offered her a place to stay and she accepted. My place is not big enough for two persons and she also wants to make new friends, so..."

Amy Berry kicked the front door and walked inside the room, making everyone jump. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THE CHIPETTES ARE GONNA BE MY NEW ROOMATES!" She yelled, she also had a backpack that contained all her stuff.

The chipettes inmediatly started glaring at Alvin. He was looking at them with a puppy face and whispering _'please, please...'. _Jeanette and Eleanor were ready to say 'sorry, you can't live with us' but Brittany melted at Alvin's puppy face.

"You are welcome at our house anytime... Amy." Said Brittany. Both her sisters understood what had happened and just sighed. Alvin gave Brittany a 'thank you' look.

"Great!" Exclaimed Amy. She then approached the couch were Alvin's brothers were sitting. "Well, I guess one of the two gentlemen here will let me sit on the couch." She said in a diva voice.

"You don't understand, we always sit here... ALWAYS." Simon told Amy.

"Yeah, these are our spots, sorry." Added Theodore. Amy glared at them and turned to the couch were the chipettes were sitting.

"I'm supposing this is 'your spots'." She coldly said. The chipettes nodded. "Any of my new friends will let me sit here?" She asked. The chipettes shooked their heads.

"YOU SUCKERS!" Yelled Amy, making everyone jump in fear. Amy just sit on the floor next to a very scared Alvin. "I like better this spot." She said, as if nothing had happened just seconds ago.

Everyone started staring at Amy as if she was a monster. Alvin decided to change topics. "Amy, do you wanna watch Men in black II? After all you love that movie." He said.

"No I hate that movie! I hate any alien movie." She said as she looked at him with her big, green eyes.

"I know... why don't the chipettes show you your new home?" He nerviously asked.

"That sounds great." Amy exclaimed. She then runned out of the room. The chipettes sighed heavily and soon followed her.

"So, what do you think of Amy?" Asked Alvin. His brothers were about to tell him 'she's insane' but they heard something coming out of the bathroom.

"Who's in there?" Asked Theodore. The three chipmunks were still sitting on their spots.

After a couple of seconds they saw Marshall the janitor man coming out of the bathroom with a newspaper in his hands. "Simon, Theodore, cupcake." He greeted.

"Why were you using my brothers' toilet?" Asked a pretty angry Alvin.

"Because I accidentally broke YOURS." He simply said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the delay. And sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter than the other ones, I promise (really promise) that the next ones are going to be longer. So, how are the chipettes going to live with their new roomate? What's the deal with Amy? What's the deal with Alvin? Answers will come in future chapters. Please review!<strong>

**See ya!**


End file.
